Stations de radio dans GTA IV
Comme dans les précédents Grand Theft Auto, les stations de radio jouent un rôle important dans Grand Theft Auto IV. Dans un taxi, on peut même demander à ce que le chauffeur change de station. Tandis que dans les précédents précédents GTA, les chansons avaient un ordre défini et donc s'enchaînaient continuellement, en boucle, dans GTA IV, il n'y a pas d'ordre prédéfini. Notons aussi la présence de la météo de Liberty City et des Weazels News qui changent suite aux missions effectuées. IF99 - International Funk thumb DJ: Femi Kuti Cette radio diffuse du Funk et de l'Afrobeat. Bande-son: *Lonnie Liston Smith - "A Chance for Peace" *War - "Galaxy" *The O'Jays - "Give The People What They Want" *Gil Scott-Heron - "Home is Where The Hatred Is" *The Meters - "Just Kissed My Baby" *Mandrill - "Livin' It Up" *Manu Dibango - "New Bell" *Fela Kuti - "Sorrow, Tears & Blood" *Femi Kuti - "Truth Don Die" *Creative Source - "Who Is He And What Is He To You" *Hummingbird - "You Can't Hide Love" *Fela Kuti - "Zombie" Vladivostok FM thumb DJ : Ruslana Lyzhychko Cette radio diffuse de la musique d’Europe de l'est. Bande-son: *Gruppa Kino - "Gruppa krovi" ("Группа крови", groupe sanguin) 1988 *Marakesh - "Jdat'" ("Ждать", attendre) 2006 *Zvery - "Kvartira" ("Квартира", l'appartement) 2006 *Seryoga - "King Ring" *Seryoga - "Liberty City : The Invasion" (Вторжение, l'invasion) 2008 *Splin - "Liniya zhizni" ("Линия жизни", ligne de vie) 2002 *Basta - "Mama" ("Мама", maman) 2006 *Leningrad - "Nikogo ne zhalko" ("Никого не жалко", personne à plaindre) 2000 ? *Ranetki - "O tebe" ("О тебе", à toi) 2006 *Dolphin - "RAP" (РЭП) 2008 *Glukoza - "Schweine" (Швайне, porcs en allemand) 2005 *Ruslana - "Wild dances" (Дыкi танцi) (Ukranian FM version) *Oleg Kvasha - Zelenoglazoe Taksi (Зеленоглазое Такси, taxi aux yeux verts) (Club Remix) 2007 K109 The Studio thumb DJ : Karl Lagerfeld Cette radio diffuse du disco. Bande-son: *Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" *Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" *Gino Soccio - "Dancer" *Suzy Q - "Get On Up And Do It Again" *Electrik Funk - "On A Journey" *Don Ray - "Standing In The Rain" *Cerrone - "Supernature" *Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" *Harry Thumann - "Under Water" *Skatt Brothers - "Walk The Night" *Sister Sledge - He's The Greatest Dancer The Beat 102.7 thumb DJ: Green Lantern et DJ Mister Cee. Cette radio diffuse du Hip-HopContemporain. Bande-son: *Styles P - "What's The Problem" *Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" *Qadir - "Nickname" *Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" *Maino - "Getaway Driver" *Red Cafe - "Stick'm" *Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" *Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" *Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" *Nas - "War is Necessary" *Kanye West feat. Dwele - "Flashing Lights" *Joell Ortiz feat. Jadakiss & Saigon - "Hip Hop (Remix)" *Fat Joe feat. Lil Wayne - "Crackhouse" *Mobb Depp feat. Havoc & Prodigy from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - "Dirty New Yorker D" *Ghostface Killah feat. Kid Capri - "We Celebrate" *Styles P feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" *Papoose - "Stylin'" Electro-Choc thumb DJ: François K Cette radio diffuse de l'electro house. Bande-son: *Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) *Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) *One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) *Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) *K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) *Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) *Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) *Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) *Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) *Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) *Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) *Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) *Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) *Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) L.C.H.C thumb DJ: Jimmy Gestapo Cette radio diffuse du Hardcore Punk. Bande-son: *Murphy's Law - "A Day in the Life" (1986) *Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" (2006) *Underdog - "Back to Back" (1989) *Leeway - "Enforcer" (1988) *Sick of It All - "Injustice System" (1989) *Cro-Mags - "It's the Limit" (1985) *Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" (1989) *Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" (1982) *Killing Time - "Tell Tale" (1989) *Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" (1984) The Classics 104.1 thumb DJ: DJ Premier Cette radio diffuse du Old School Hip-Hop. Bande-son: *Group Home - "Supa Star" *Brand Nubian - "All for one" *Special Ed - "I Got It Made" *Jeru the Damaja - "D. Original" *Marley Marl feat. Craig G - "Droppin' Science" *MC Lyte - "Cha Cha Cha" *Audio 2 - "Top Billin'" *Stetsasonic - "Go Stetsa" *T. La Rock & Jazzy Jay - "It's Yours" *Gang Starr - "Who's Gonna Take the Weight" Fusion FM thumb DJ: Roy Ayers Cette radio diffuse du Jazz Fusion. Bande-son: *David McCallum - "The Edge" (1967) *Gong - "Heavy Tune" (1978) *Roy Ayers - "Funk in the Hole" (2005) *David Axelrod - "Holy Thursday" (1968) *Grover Washington Jr - "Knucklehead" (1975) *Aleksander Maliszewski - "Pokusa" *Ryo Kawasaki - "Raisins" (1976) *Marc Moulin - "Stomp" (1974) *Billy Cobham - "Stratus" (1973) *Tom Scott & The L.A. Express - "Sneakin' in the Back" (1974) Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 thumb DJ: Roy Haynes Cette radio diffuse du Jazz. Bande-son: *Count Basie - "April in Paris" (1955) *Chet Baker - "Let's Get Lost" (1964) *John Coltrane - "Giant Steps" (1960) *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - "Moanin'" (1958) *Miles Davis - "Move" (1958) *Charlie Parker - "Night and Day" (1957) *Roy Haynes - "Snap Crackle" (1962) **Sonny Rollins - "St. Thomas" (1956) Dizzy Gillespie - "Whisper Not (Big Band)" (1957) *Duke Ellington - "Take The 'A' Train" (1941) The Journey thumb DJ: un ordinateur Cette radio diffuse de l'Ambient et du Chillout. Bande-son: *Global Communication - "5:23 (Maiden Voyage)" (1994) *Terry Riley - " A Rainbow in Curved Air "(1967) *Steve Roach - "Arrival" (1986) *Michael Shrieve - "Communiqué:« Approche Spiral »(1984) *Jean Michel Jarre - "Oxygène, Pt. 4" (1976) *Philip Glass - "Pruit Igoe" (1983) *Tangerine Dream - «Remote Viewing" (1981) *Aphex Twin - "Z Brindille" (1994) *Ray Lynch - "The Oh of Pleasure" (1984) Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 thumb DJ: Iggy Pop Cette radio diffuse du rock classique. Bande-son: *The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" *Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" *Godley & Creme - "Cry" *The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" *Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" *ELO - "Evil Woman" *David Bowie - "Fascination" *Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" *Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" *Iggy Pop & The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" *Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak *Genesis - "Mama" *Hello - "New York Groove" *Queen - "One Vision" *The Black Crowes - "Remedy" *Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" *The Who - "The Seeker" *Elton John - "Street Kids" *Heart - "Straight On" *ZZ Top - "Thug" *R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out" Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 thumb DJ: Bobby Konders Cette radio diffuse du Dancehall. Bande-son: *Burro Banton - "Badder Den Dem" *Choppa Chop - "Set It Off" *Mavado - "Real Mckoy" *Jabba - "Raise It Up" *Bunji Garlin - "Brrrt" *Richie Spice - "Youth Dem Cold" *Chuck Fenda - "All About Da Weed" *Chezidek - "Call Pon Dem" *Mavado - "Last Night" *Spragga Benz - "Da Order" *Bounty Killer - "Bullet Proof Skin" *Shaggy - "Church Heathen" *Munga - "No Fraid A" *Buju Banton - "Driver" Radio Broker thumb DJ: Juliette Lewis Cette radio diffuse du Rock Alternatif. Bande-son: *The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) *Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) *Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) *LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) *The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) *Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) *Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) *The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) *Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) *Teenager - "Pony" (2006) *Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) *White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) *Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) *The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) *The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) *Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) *Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) *Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) *!!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) San Juan Sounds thumb DJ: Daddy Yankee Cette radio diffuse du Reggaeton. Bande-son: *Calle 13 – "Atrévete-te-te" *Daddy Yankee – "Impacto" (Explicit) *Hector El Father – "Maldades" *Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy – "Pónmela" *Don Omar – "Salió El Sol" *Wisin & Yandel – "Sexy Movimiento" *Tito El Bambino feat. Jowell, Randy, & De La Ghetto – "Siente El Boom (Remix)" *Angel y Khriz – "Ven Bailalo (Original)" Tuff Gong Radio thumb DJ: Carl Bradshaw Cette radio diffuse du Reggae. Bande-son: *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Concrete Jungle (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version) *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Pimper's Paradise *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Rat Race *Bob Marley & The Wailers - So Much Trouble In The World *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Rebel Music *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2) *Bob Marley & The Wailers avec Damian Marley - Stand Up Jamrock *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Satisfy my soul *Stephen Marley- Chase Dem The Vibe 98.8 thumb DJ: Vaughn Harper Cette radio diffuse de la Soul et du R&B. Bande-son: *Ne-Yo - "Because of You" (2007) *R. Kelly - "Bump n' Grind" (1994) *Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" (1984) *Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" (1987) *RAMP - "Daylight" (1977) *The Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" (1977) *Jodeci - "Freek'n You" (1995) *Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" (2007) *Jill Scott - "Golden" (2004) *Loose Ends - "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" (1985) *Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" (1986) *Dru Hill - "In My Bed" (So So Def remix) (1996) *Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" (1971) *Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" (1975) *Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing its Thing" (1978) *C.J. - "I Want You" (2008) *The SOS Band - "Just Be Good to Me" (1983) *Ginuwine - "Pony" (1996) *Raheem DeVaughn - "You" (2006) Integrity 2.0 thumb DJ: Lazlow Cette radio est une radio de Talk Show. PLR thumb Cette radio est une radio de Talk Show libérale. WKTT Radio thumb Cette radio est une radio de Talk Show Conservateur. Independence FM thumb DJ:Gary Sheen Il s'agit d'une Station de radio personnalisable, uniquement présent dans la version PC. Anecdote * Avec 20 stations de radio (en comptant Independence FM, qui est une exclusivité PC), Grand Theft Auto IV est l'épisode comptant le plus de stations de radio. Catégorie:GTA IV Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV